


I want to be well

by Evelyn_666



Series: I want to be well [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi, F/F, Fanfiction, Gay, Romance, please read this !, teen drama, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_666/pseuds/Evelyn_666
Summary: Luz Noceda and Amity Blight go on a quest for magical knowledge only to discover long buried secrets of the past and something even deeper....a feeling ? A connection ? A relationship ?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: I want to be well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104275
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season 1b was released so go with it, thank you !

A CONNECTION

By: Evelyn_666

* * *

A calm breeze blows through the Trees on the boiling isles, it’s a calm relaxing day on an otherwise chaotic place. Luz, a 14 year old girl with messy hair, tan skin, hazel brown eyes, black shorts with black leggings and a white purple cat hoodie sleeps under a tree. A leaf falls from one of the trees and floats gracefully down onto her nose, she sneezes and it flies away. She gets up and sighs “ugh Luz you’re not supposed to fall asleep, you’re supposed to be learning, come on be better Luz, got it Luz.” She looks at the empty forest “somehow.” She thinks and looks at the sky, she gets up and stretches and walks through the forest. She looks around, “magic, no hmmm” she looks behind a tree “magic ?” Nothing. She calls “magic ? Are you out there ? Anywhere ?” She sighs “ugh this is hopeless.” She thinks “no it’s not, come on Luz, you can do this, magic is out there waiting for you.” She breathes in “ok I’m back let’s do this !” She runs through the woods looking for something. She thinks, she studies the tree, feels the crevices in the tree, she breathes out “come on connection connect.” She concentrates but nothing happens, she sighs. Suddenly Luz hears the sounds of someone struggling, she follows the sound and comes to a field and sees a girl standing over a flower. She gets a closer look and sees that it’s Amity, a girl with teal green hair with brown roots growing in, golden eyes, pointy ears, a gray tunic, a black cowl and pink sleeves and leggings. She shouts “come on flower work with me !” She tries to get it to grow but it dies. She yells and draws a pink light circle in the sort and creates a fireball and throws it at the flower. Luz smiles and walks up to her “Amity ?” She tenses up “Luz !? Uh” she notices the fire she set and puts it out “um hey.” She gains her composure “hey Luz, what are you doing out here or whatever.” Luz looking at the ground still smoldering “guess the same thing you’re doing, magic training and from the looks of it you’re having as much success as I am.” Amity looks at the smoldering ground, she sighs “yeah just a stupid plant spell for class. I just can’t seem to figure it out for some reason.” Luz thinks “maybe Willow can you help out ?” Amity turns to Luz “No ! I mean it’s fine I can figure it out on my own.” Luz thinks “well maybe I can help you.” Amity ponders “I doubt you could.” Realizes what she said “I didn’t mean it like that Uh I Uh maybe I can help you.” Luz smiles “yeah I’d like that.” Amity nods, trying to hide her excitement. “So what are you doing exactly ?” “Oh I’m looking for another connection, I know magic is a gift from the island and all that but it’s still hard to find another connection for a third spell. I’ve been wondering in the woods for like a while waiting for the island to speak to me but nothing.” Amity thinks “hmm well i wouldn’t know where to begin but I’ll try and help.” Luz squeals and claps her hands, eagerly. “yay ! Let’s have a classic Azura adventure !” Amity grins “ok.” Luz pulls out her phone, “hold on we need some tunes.” She scrolls through her phone, “hmm nope nope... yes !” She plays Chicago by Sufjan Stevens. Amity looks curious at what she’s hearing. “What’s this ?” Luz smiles “Chicago, it’s a city in my world, it’s where I’m from actually.” Amity likes the rhythm. “Huh I like it.” Luz smiles “come on, its adventure time now !” Luz and Amity walk through the forest, looking around. Luz sees a cute purple bird and it lands on her finger, she shows it off to amity eagerly but amity shakes her head and a horrible worm with teeth comes out of its throat and tries to bite Luz, she shakes it off and it chases her, Amity giggles. Time passes as they walk across a river, Amity carefully walks across the stones sticking out of the river, each movement more meticulous than the last. Luz on the other hand tries to follow her. She jumps from one rock to the next, she succeeds but her foot slips and she’s about to fall when Amity catches her by the hand. She pulls her onto the rock and they continue onward. They walk through a field of dandelions. Luz blows on one of them and the seeds fly into the air and condense together and form into a small white bird made of dandelion seeds. Luz grins with excitement, Luz blows on more and seeds float into the sky, gathering around the Dandebird. It gets bigger as it forms another bird. The two Dandebirds circle one another and transform into an even bigger one. Luz points to it with amazement as Amity looks at it with wonder. The bird flies around and separates into two birds then back into one bird. Luz takes out her phone and photographs it. The bird looks at amity it cocks it’s head at Amity and she mirrors the bird. The bird flies away into the sky, Luz looks at it with amazement, Amity looks at it flying away then looks at Luz, she smiles. Later Amity and Luz walk through a quarry, “anything ?” Luz concentrates “no.” Amity frowns “after everything we saw, still nothing ? How could that be ?” Luz shrugs, “Who knows maybe I just...don’t have it in me for another connection.” Amity scoffs “please, don’t be ridiculous you totally got it in you.” Luz smiles “thanks.” Amity smiles as she turns across a corner and looks in front of her and stops, Luz stops “what ?” She looks and sees a massive skull, bigger than anything she’s ever seen. “Yaozah wowza” Amity stands still “the skull of the isles.” Luz looks up at it, she can’t even see the stop of it. “What's in it ?” Amity shrugs “don’t know, only thing I know is that it’s forbidden.” Luz looks at the skull, there’s an entrance at the base of the skull. “Why is it forbidden.” Amity shrugs, “Something about dangerous magic or something.” Luz thinks “Magic ! we have to go in.” Amity’s eyes widen “what ? Are you insane ? We can’t go in there !” She stops Luz “come on Amity, there’s magic in there, I need to find it and connect to it !” Amity bites her lip “why ?” Luz sighs "Amity please I need to learn more magic so I can become a witch, like you.” Amity looks unsure “I don’t know Luz it looks creepy.” They look at the black emptiness of the cave “hey never judge a cave from the outside, it could be beautiful on the inside.” Luz winks at her, Amity’s rubs her shoulder, she thinks. “Please Amity...I um” she stumbles her words “I like our fun walk adventure thing and I don’t want it to end so please, I need someone. I promise it’ll be fine.” Amity thinks, she breathes out “ok.” They walk into the cave, the entrance disappears in a cloud of blue smoke. They walk in darkness until the cave lights up on its own with teal green bioluminescent rocks. It guides them deeper into the cave. Luz smiles “cool !” Amity is suspicious “hmm.” They continue, Amity looks around at the walls of the cave, she stops and looks at the wall, it looks like it’s moving, like ocean waves. “Amity quit looking at a wall and look at the ceiling, isn’t it pretty.” Amity looks up “I guess, do you feel a connection?” Luz thinks “I don’t know.” They continue to walk and Amity starts to get freaked out, it looks like the walls are following her. “Do you get the feeling like we’re being watched ?” Luz looks confused “no ?” Amity starts to get nervous “something feels off.” Luz shrugs “I mean its magic isn’t ?” Amity’s shakes her head “no something about this cave feels....alive.” Luz is worried “ok I know this cave is weird but there’s more to a cave than it’s weirdness, look at the rocks, as long as their light it’s fine, ok ?” Amity isn’t convinced “I guess.” Luz leans on a wall “trust me this is just a normal magic cave.” As she says this, the wall of the cave vanishes and there in a closed chamber with a door in the middle of the room marked exit, Luz hits the ground. “Ow.” They hear children giggling, Amity helps Luz up “normal magic cave huh ?” Luz nods “ok yeah the creepy children laughing isn’t good, well at least there’s an exit.” She points to the door, she walks but Amity stops her “wait isn’t weird that there’s just a door in the middle of the room ?” Luz stops “well yeah but it’s not like we have much of a choice, we’re closed in.” Amity gulps “ok.” Amity and Luz walk up to the door, Amity sighs. “I can’t believe I’m going to die.” Luz lightly nudges Amity in the shoulder “would you relax, we’re going to be fine, walking through a random door is what got me here and that worked out well.” Amity doesn’t look convinced, Luz opens the door and they walk into a blinding light and end up at Hexside school. The hallways are empty, quiet. “Are we at Hexside ?” Amity looks at the demon clock “hmm it’s 5th period.” She looks at a calendar “on a day that was 3 weeks ago.” She thinks “we’re in the past.” Luz nods “huh a time traveling door, who knew.” The school shakes as they hear a loud boom, the walls glow with green hieroglyphics and the hallways are sealed off with red barriers. Luz looks over “hey is that...is that me ?” Luz points and she sees herself covered in purple slime running with a girl with a black cowl and dark hair, Luz gets it. “Oh hey this is the day we met, remember when you tried to have me dissected and chased me and Willow through the halls.” Amity looks away, rubbing her shoulder and sighs “yes I do, so we’re in a memory ?” Luz shrugs “I guess.” Vines erupt out of the ground covering the whole school, Luz tries to touch one but her hand goes right through it. “Hey it’s an illusion.” Amity touches one, same effect “it’s a pretty elaborate illusion of our memory.” They look over and see Willow and past Luz trying to leave but stopped by past Amity, Amity cringes and looks away. Past Amity yells “not so fast ! I’m not letting you get away that easily, I want my badge !” Luz nervously laughs “man that was a crazy day.” Amity walks away “yeah crazy, look can we just focus on getting out of here.” Luz focuses “right.” They turn into a hallway and try opening doors but they’re locked, “so what’s the plan Amity ?” She pulls on the door hard but nothing “Come on !” She sighs with frustration “the plan is to get out of here before things somehow get worse.” The room glitches in and out as it distorts and they’re transported to a library at night. Amity groans “no ! Ugh not here.” she tries to leave but stops. She sees past Luz and past her arguing in front of her hideout. Amity sighs as she watches her past self yell at Luz “I’ve been trying to figure you out, are you a poser, a nerd, but now I know. You’re a bully Luz.” Past Amity runs away as the projection vanishes as Amity sighs and groans. Luz walks up “hey what’s-“ she sees the hideout “oh the library.” Luz cringes at herself “ok yeah I think I’m getting sick of this place too.” They hear a monster roar, they both sigh, “let’s go in the opposite direction.” Amity walks ahead “yes please I don’t think I can take much more of this trip down memory lane.” They try to walk away but the library distorts and they’re in the child section where past Amity is being sewed into a book by a giant rabbit monster with massive claws and teeth. Past Amity tries to reason with the rabbit monster, “Why are you doing this ? I’ve been reading you since I was a kid, I know you’re not like this, someone changed you.” Amity watches, Luz cringes, the library distorts again and they’re still in the children section but earlier. Past Luz appears holding a book when two teenagers with dark green hair walk in, the girl holding a book and the guy holding a pencil. “Luz check this out.” The girl holds open a book and the picture of a duck comes to life as it flaps around. “look at what we discovered.” The guy draws legs on the picture of the duck and the projection of the duck grows huge muscly legs and screams, they laugh, Amity frowns and Luz holds her arms. The girl closes the book and the guy hands past Luz the pencil. “You’re turn Luz.” She takes the pencil “I don’t know.” The guy chuckles “come on don’t stop the fun.” She’s hesitant “here let me help.” He takes Luz’s hand and draws for her on the book, she closes it before the drawing can materialize. “I can’t look.” The girl rolls her eyes and takes past Luz by the hand “come on we didn’t come here to dottle.” Luz drops the book open and the rabbit monster materializes. Amity looks at the monster then looks at Luz who looks away. “So wait, you made that horrible Otabin monster that almost sewed us into a book ?” Luz nervously shrugs “I mean kind of, I didn’t mean to, Edric just took my hand and well.” Amity clenches her fist “well ? We almost died ! And for what because you wanted to have fun with my brother and sister ?” Luz bites her lip “it wasn’t like that, I just wanted to befriend them and I didn’t think ahead.” Amity cuts her off “exactly you don’t think !” Luz looks down and sighs “I’m sorry about the library.” Amity tries to keep her composure “this isn’t just about the library Luz, there was the time you almost got everyone eaten by a Slitherbeast and now we’re trapped in some weird memory cave with no hope of escaping.” Amity’s panting from venting, Luz sighs “I’m sorry.” Amity frustrated “I didn’t want to go inside Luz ! why couldn’t you just listen ? Why is it that every time I hang out with you something terrible happens to me ? Why why do you always do this !?” Luz sighs and looks at Amity with sorrow, she gives a heavy sigh “I wish I knew, I’m sorry Amity.” Luz walks away, Amity’s eyes widen, “Wait Luz I didn’t mean to say it like that.” Luz turns a corner and she vanishes, Amity starts to freak out “Luz....Luz !” Amity starts to hear whispering, she grabs her hair “why do you always do this Amity !” The library starts to darken as Amity sinks to the floor and curls up. Luz is back in a dark cave “Amity ?” She hears a soft whispery voice “shhh it’s ok.” Luz tenses up, she looks up and sees a massive snake with golden eyes, teal skin and dark green patches on its skin “I’m here to help.” Luz falls back and holds her legs close, the snake slinks down from the ceiling and looks into her eyes. “I know why you’re here Luz Noceda, you seek connection, I can help you but only if you’re willing to listen.” The snake hangs its mouth open as it breaths, Luz gulps “how ?” The snake scoffs, it slinks towards Luz, gazing into her eyes “it’s quite simple really, you must look within.” Luz cocks her head “within in huh, well that doesn’t sound too hard.” The snake chuckles, “let’s see what’s in your heart Luz Noceda.” The snake circles around her “I see a hole in your heart, an emptiness.” Luz shakes her head “what ? I don’t have a hole.” The snake breaths in “yes you’re missing something...someone.” Luz shakes her head “no you’re wrong.” The snake stops and it’s head is just inches from Luz “you look to fill it, you’re mother, Eda, Amity...Beth.” Luz eyes widen, she gulps “No.” The snake cocks it’s head at Luz “ Shall we begin ?” Luz shakes her head, the snake's eyes begin to glow and move as Luz looks into its eyes “Find it.” Luz gets dizzy, her limbs feel weak and she falls back and lands on concrete. She looks around and is back at her old school, “I’m home.” She looks up, the skies are gray as the thunder roars, it starts to rain. The rain hits Luz’s skin, she breathes out and smiles “ah rain how I missed you.” She hears laughter, she follows the sound and sees herself and a girl with pink hair playing in the rain, laughing. Luz smiles as she looks up and looks at herself, at the girl with pink hair. “Beth.” Past Luz is dancing and slips but Beth catches her and she pulls her in close, they look at each other but laugh. She rubs her knuckles as she walks towards her, she reaches for her shoulder but her hand goes right through her “right...you’re not real.” She sighs as she turns around and sees past Luz and Beth sitting on a bench, “And then the good witch Azura drew her staff and raised it to the heavens and proclaimed “I shall not give in, for the light of hope does not give into darkness.” Beth laughs “you’re such a nerd.” Past Luz smiles “what it’s good, come on, tell me you’re not entertained.” She tries to lean on the bench but almost slips, she catches herself and acts like nothing happened. Beth laughs “you got me there.” Luz chuckles, she walks towards her but steps in a puddle and gets sucked right into it. She gets thrown into a classroom, she sees past Luz sitting around a bunch of kids, they laugh as Luz sits there awkward but trying not to show it. “You’re pretty fun Luz.” Luz nervously laughs “I am ?” They nod, one of them thinks “oh ! What’s the deal with you and Beth ?” Luz nervously chuckles “the deal ?” He nods “yeah I’ve noticed you guys hanging out, you two look cute together.” Luz starts to blush and nervously laughs “we do ?” One of the girls laughs “ooo yeah got anything to tell ?” They flex their eyebrows at Luz, she scratches her head. “Oh there’s nothing to tell.” The boy scoffs “what ? come on Luz aren’t you cool ? How are you guys not a thing ? You didn’t work her with your lovable charm ?” Luz’s mind goes blank as she bites her lip trying to think of something. “Uhhh yeah of course I did hehe yeah my lovable charm. Uh you know we’re just talking it slow, you know ? Not putting any labels on it, you know ?” The girl's eyes widened with excitement “I knew it ! Big shot Beth with the weird girl, looks like someone isn’t as perfect as she thought.” Luz is confused “wait what ?” She winks at Luz “thanks for the tip Luz I’ll be sure to let everyone know.” Luz realizes what she did “wait no hold on.” They leave, Luz looks at herself and sighs she turns around and sees Beth in her face, yelling at her. “Luz how could you tell everyone that !” Luz hangs her head low “I only told two people.” Beth clenches her fist “who told everyone else !” Luz reaches out “look I know I messed up but I can fix this.” Beth slaps her hand away “how ? The damage is already done !” Luz shrugs “well what if it was true ?” Luz nervously laughs, Beth astonished at what she suggested “are you insane ? Even...” Beth groans and sighs “even if I wanted to, I couldn’t because you made me look like a fool in front of everyone, why ? Why did you do that ?” Luz thinks “I wish.” She holds her lips and pauses “I wish I knew.” Beth wipes a tear from her face, Luz puts her hand on her shoulder but Beth shrugs it off and runs off “Beth wait !” Luz calls out to her “I’m sorry ! Please ! Don’t leave.” She drops to her knees, she starts to cry as rain pours down and she’s back outside, the rain hits her face and runs down her cheeks. She wipes her tears away and looks at her reflection in a puddle, she looks at herself with sorrow and regret. “Why are you doing this ?” She looks up and the snake appears before her “because Luz magic won’t make you someone else, its a mirror, it only makes you you, so what do you see ?” Luz looks at herself, she looks away and breaks down crying as she curls up into a ball as the rain pours down on her.

Elsewhere Amity is sitting in the library, she hears children laughing, a voice “Amity, come on.” Amity shakes her head “no not falling for it.” She looks away, “Amity come on, I’m waiting.” She turns her head towards the sound and sees a little girl waving at her , she runs away. Amity shakes her head “no no I won’t.” She clenches her fist “ugh !” She gets up and runs after girl. As she’s running the shelf’s start to become cave walls and eventually Amity sees a light, her eyes widen and she runs towards with all of her energy, she exits into a forest “I’m out !” She sighs with relief but notices the girl with the dark hair from the Hexside memory. “Willow.” Amity shakes her head “no no no not this please stop !” She sees herself roll up to Willow on a big cauldron. Amity sighs as she watches herself get off the cauldron. “Willow, wow you’re so unnoticeable, I almost rolled into you.” Willow frowns “hi Amity.” Amity rolls her eyes “ok enough of this, let me out.” She looks at herself “oh willow you don’t have anything to show do you ?” Willow pulls her cowl over her head and blushes with embarrassment, Amity cringes. “This is why people call you half a witch Willow.” Her cauldron shakes and past Amity smirks. “Oh looks like someone wants to say something to you.” She takes the lid off “abomination rise.” A purple hoop monster rises out of the cauldron, Amity sighs, she can barely look at herself. The monster draws a star on willows forehead, it groans “you’re a star.” Past Amity grins “aw see it’s like mine.” Points to her star badge marked top student, “but much smaller and meaningless. As top student it’s my duty to tell you to keep at it, even you can get a passing grade.” Amity rolls her eyes “ok I get it I’m a jerk can we please move on, I already know I’m a terrible person.” The memory pauses as Amity hears children laughing, she stops but shakes it off “no no no more memories I’m out.” She walks away but is suddenly transported to an orange grass field, she tenses up. “Oh no not here, anywhere but here.” She sees a young girl with golden eyes and brown hair run by her, the girl stops and looks right at Amity, it’s a younger version of her. Amity reaches out to her as she runs away and a younger willow runs past her. “Come on Willow.” They run together “I’m coming.” Amity walks towards them, they run up a hill and pretend to shoot fire at each other. “Blam you’re dead.” Young Amity pretends to fall down “oh you got me.” She pretends to die, she giggles, Willow Laughs “surprise fireball.” Amity giggles at them, Willow and Amity lie down together “I can’t wait until I get my powers.” Willow smiles “you’re going to be some powerful witch.” Young Amity smiles “we’ll be some powerful witches.” Willows chuckles “you promise ?” Young Amity grins “I promise, you and me forever.” They laugh together, Amity sighs as she looks at herself so filled with life and fun, she looks at her teal green hair. A young Willow looks at Amity, “you can still keep your promise to her.” Amity looks conflicted “what if it’s too late for me ?” Young willow holds Amity’s hand “it’s never too late.” Amity thinks, young Willow reassures her “it’s never too late to be the person you want to be, you gotta choose the life you want.” Amity ponders “yeah maybe it’s not too late.” A drop hits her head, she looks up and green teal drops leak from the tree, she looks back at Willow but she’s gone. “Willow ?” The sky darkens as the tree begins to melt into teal goop her younger self stands up and the goop turns her hair dark green. A massive green tidal wave forms and catches Amity in it. She goes under being tossed around by the wave, her world literally spinning too fast for her to take. The wave throws her out onto a wet green slimy surface. Amity gasps for air, she rolls over, she tries to stand, still panting. “I am so sick of this cave ! Now where Am I ?” She looks around, it’s an endless sea of green “so what’s this suppose to mean ? Huh ? Is that all you got ?” She hears a loud echoing laugh, she turns around and sees herself but with dark green hair. “Wow I knew these flashbacks would rile you up but I didn’t expect this, you’re a mess girl.” Amity clenches her fist “shut up ! I’m not taking life advice from a stupid cave !” She laughs “oh but that’s what I’m here for, witches come to me seeking power and I show them who they are and they just crumble into nothing, it’s a shame really so many people just couldn’t deal with the truth, you’re friend couldn’t.” Amity’s eyes widen “Luz ! What did you do to her ?” She laughs “me nothing, she did all the work for me.” Amity walks up to her “if you hurt her I swear-“ she grins “what ? What will you do ? Bully me into letting you go ?” Amity steps back, she walks forward “I...I...'' dark Amity laughs “ah ever the bully right Amity ? It’s a shame, how you treat your friends and you know what’s cute ?” Amity’s shakes her head “no don’t.” Dark amity walks up to her “you think you can change but we both know what you really are.” Amity is on the verge of tears “Don’t say it'' She laughs “what a half witch ? A monster, a sickness, an...abomination ? Ooo yeah I like the sound of that, but I don’t look right, how about this.” She grins as she melts into goo and disappears into the floor. Amity panics, nothing but silence. A whirlpool forms as it tries to swallow Amity, she crawls away. A massive green hand made of abomination goop rises out of the whirlpool, it grabs the edge and pulls itself out of it. Amity looks up at the horror of a giant green abomination version with golden Glowing eyes, it looks at her, Amity panics, she runs away in terror as it roars at her and chases her. It raises its hand high and strikes the ground just barely missing Amity. She keeps running as fast as she can, she can’t look back, she can’t lose. The monster hits Amity with its finger and she goes flying, she sits up, the monster corners her and raises its fist to strike again, Amity covers her eyes in fear. She pants, waiting for it to strike but nothing happens. She peaks and sees the monster covering its eyes, trembling with fear. Amity moves her hand off her face, the monster does the same. She stands up, she sets her hands down, it follows. Amity looks at it, she tilts her head at it, it does the same, she nods. “You’re me.” She holds out her hand, the monster does the same, she slowly reaches out and touches it finger. “Please can you help me find Luz, I need to get us out of here.” It looks at her, Amity sighs. “I made a mistake.” The monster tilts its head “a mistake.” Amity nods, the monster leans in and gazes into Amity's eyes. She looks into the golden center of its dark eyes, she remembers something. Chicago plays as Amity sees a past her and Luz sitting together with Luz holding a ball of light, Amity Looks at the light, “I’m training hard to be one.” She sees another memory of Luz handing her an Azura book, past her takes it “thank you” she sees another memory of them reading together. Amity snaps back into reality, she looks at the monster “I get it now.” Amity breaths in “Take me to her.” The monster nods and it holds out its hand, she steps onto it and it clenches its hand. Amity appears in Luz's school, rain hitting her skin, she looks at the water completely confused. “huh ?” She looks over and sees Luz huddled in a corner, she walks up to her “Luz.” She looks up but then looks down “just go on without me, I’ll only slow you down.” Amity sits down next to her “Luz come on we need to get out of here.” She shakes her head “no this is where I belong.” Luz sighs “you were right, all I do is hurt is people, I hurt you...Beth, just go. You don’t need a bully like me.” Amity looks over and sees a paused memory of Beth running from Luz, she looks at luz then back at it then back at luz again. “No you’re not Luz, look you’ve made a lot of mistakes...we both have but we don’t need to be burdened by them. We can grow, we can learn, we can choose who we want to be, you showed me that and if there’s hope for me, there’s hope for you too. And As the good witch Azura says when she raised her mighty staff “the light of hope does not give into darkness.” And you Luz don’t ever give in. Luz looks at Amity, she smiles, she hugs Luz and Amity wraps her arms around her. “Thank you.” They break away and smile at each other. A green light shines at them, a person made of light floats above them. It grins at them and nods at them, it gives them a thumbs up. Amity and Luz look super confused, it snaps it’s fingers and they’re back outside the cave. Luz stands up “are we out ? Is this real.” Amity picks up a rock and throws it at the wall “seems pretty real to me.” Luz nods “cool.” She looks at the skull and sighs “I’m sorry Amity for well everything.” Amity smiles “apology accepted.” She sighs “I just wish it wasn’t a waste of time, I didn’t make a connection.” Amity smirks “didn’t you ?” Luz is confused, Amity chuckles “with me dummy.” She nudges her in the shoulder “oh yeah I did, I did !” Amity laughs as they walk back together. Later night falls as they hit a crossroads “is this where we part ways ?” Amity nods “I think so, see you tomorrow ?” Luz is surprised “really after everything ?” Amity chuckles “yeah why not but seriously let’s keep it simple.” Luz nods “yeah definitely ok cool cool see you then my fine friend.” Luz awkwardly smiles and winks at her, Amity chuckles “good night Luz.” Amity waves goodbye at her as Amity walks home, she turns around as Luz walks away, she does the same. They smile at each other from a far as Luz walks home she pulls out her phone and looks at a photo of her and Beth, she gives a weak smile at it, she scrolls to a photo of her and Amity, she smiles at it, she hearts the photo and plays Chicago as she strolls through the night, contently.


	2. A Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity attempt to figure out the best way to capture each other essences in Portraits

**A PORTRAIT**

**By: Evelyn_666**

* * *

The bright light of the sun shines through Amity’s window onto a sleeping Amity. She feels the heat of it on her face, she opens her eyes and sighs. She gets out of bed and stretches, she snaps her fingers and her pink pjs turns into a long black top, pink leggings and heeled boots with crescent moons on them. She walks into the bathroom and opens a drawer. She pulls out two black triangle earrings, puts them on, turns her head to look at herself then again, nods with satisfaction. She takes out a black necklace with a pink stone on it, puts it on. She brushes her hair and pulls the front hair into a pony tail, she looks at herself, she stares at the brown roots seeping into her teal grown, she groans. She tries to flatten her hair to make it less noticeable but it doesn’t stick, she sighs. She grabs her purse and exits her room. The hallways are empty, quiet, nothing in sight. She sighs as she walks down the hall and down the stairs. She looks above and sees a massive family portrait of her in a white poofy dress making a straight face, her hair is dark green matching her family’s. She stands in between her father, a tall man with a flat face, a beard, a white wizard cloak with black stars holding a white staff with a black Phoenix on it. Her father sets his hand on her older sister Emira, who gives a sly smile. Standing next to Emira is Amity’s older brother, Edric making the same sly smile as Emira. On the other side of Amity stands her mother, she has a soft smile with her hands at her side. Amity looks at the portrait, she glares at her father's hand on Emira’s shoulder, she sighs as she rubs her shoulder, she continues down the stairs. She yells “mom I’m going to go the library to study.” Her mom shouts back “ok, remember to be back in time for training.” Amity sighs “got it !” She walks out the door and heads into town for.

She walks to the back of the library and turns a corner. There she sees Luz leaning against a book shelf trying to act cool, she shots a finger gun at her. “Hey come here often.” Amity chuckles and rolls her eyes “all the time.” She walks over to Luz and pulls a book on the shelf that opens up revealing a room in the wall they walk into and the book case closes. Luz squeals “are you ready to read some Azura ?!” Amity smirks “do you even have to ask ?” Luz chuckles. Luz sits down on a pillow and just sinks into it “ahh this is the life.” Amity sits down next to her with a copy of Azura. She opens it and a drawing falls out, Luz notices “hey something fell out.” Amity notices and tries to reach for it but Luz is too fast, she picks up the paper and sees a drawing of Azura and Amity holding their staffs high, Azura has her hand on Amity's shoulder. Luz grins as she chuckles “it’s a drawing of awww you and Azura together, that’s so cute.” Amity blushes, “it’s just a bookmark.” She takes it from Luz and holds it close to her “a pretty well drawn bookmark.” Amity cocks her head “you think ?” Luz nods extensively “yeah you got good shading and your cross hatching is quite nice.” Amity puts her drawing on the floor “huh no one’s ever taken an interest in my art.” Luz smiles “yeah I understand.” She looks down and almost looks sad but snaps back into her happy self. “but I love art, in fact art is my thing ! it’s one of the only things I’m actually really good at.” Amity looks intrigued “can I see something ?” Luz grins, she’s pull out a pencil and flips to the second to last page of her book and sketches “hold on give me a minute.” Amity looks with intrigue and fascination as Luz scribbles into her book, focused but with a smile on her face, she looks at Amity for a moment then back down again. “Ok Ta da !” She shows Amity, a sketch of both of them holding hands, standing together shooting fire out of their fingers. The drawing has clean edges and rich with detail. Amity eyes widen “impressive.” Luz smiles “thank you.” She takes it and looks at it “I wish I could be this good.” Luz scoffs “please you are.” Amity chuckles as she blushes “uh I wouldn’t say that.” Luz smiles “come on give yourself some credit, Amity, you got talent.” Amity smiles “thanks.” Luz thinks, scratching her head nervously “you know if you want I um could show you what I know well not to say you need training I mean we all have room for improvement, ugh Luz stop talking.” Amity laughs, Luz stops and smiles at her “it’s ok, I would love to learn from you.” Luz tries to contain her excitement “yeee ! Ok so first what’s your style ?” Amity pauses “my style ?” Luz nods “yeah what’s your personal style ? Your je ne sais quoi ?” Amity thinks, she shrugs “I don’t know, guess I never really thought of it.” Luz thinks “hmm ok.” She hands Amity a pencil “do a portrait of me.” Amity blanks “a what ?” Luz giggles “draw me how you draw.” Luz thinks “if that makes sense.” Amity thinks “ok.” Luz makes a goofy pose at Amity, she can’t take Luz seriously, she chuckles. “Be serious Luz.” Luz smiles “I am serious.” Amity smiles “ok but please don’t distract me.” Luz nods “ok.” Amity focuses on Luz, the shape of her eyes, the almost perfect symmetry of her face. She draws an outline of Luz’s head then of her shoulders. She adds her eyes, then nose, ears, mouth and her hair. She shades in her eyes to give them more detail, she shades in her hair giving it a messy chaotic vibe but also a rich depth. Amity looks at the drawing then at luz, she adds shades in just a bit more then looks at her again, she cocks her head. “What’s wrong ?” Amity ponders “I don’t know.” She shows Luz the portrait, Luz stares in awe “Amity it’s beautiful.” Amity looks at it “you think ?” Luz nods “yeah.” Amity focuses on it “I feel like it’s something missing.” Luz thinks “color ?” Amity shrugs “maybe.” Amity looks at Luz then at the portrait then back at Luz. “Hmmm.” Amity thinks “maybe you could show me how it’s done ?” Luz stops, her eyes widen “like me do a portrait of you ?” Amity thinks “uh sure.” Luz grins and jumps up “yes !” Calm down, “I mean yes. Ok first.” Luz gets the chair at the desk then puts it the center “ok sit here please.” She guides Amity to the chair, Amity smiles as she’s entertaining Luz. “Now let’s see, paper, pencil, any art supplies in here ?” Amity thinks “check in the drawer.” Luz looks through the drawer and finds some pencils and a sharpener “oh yes a sharpener !” She takes it, sharpens her pencil and takes out her phone. “Now for some tunes.” Amity smirks “tunes ?” Luz nods “yeah drawing music.” She scrolls through her phone and plays Futile Devices by Sufjan Steven. She shakes her body and relaxes. “Ok.” She breaths in and takes in the music. She points her pencil at Amity and squints, she gets up and walks around Amity, thinking. She cocks her head and stares at Amity, “can you go like this ?” Luz puts her head in her hand, Amity nods and does it. She looks at Amity “hmmm can you let your hair down ?” Amity nods “uh sure.” She lets her pony tail down, she shakes her hair out, Luz nods. Luz reaches to brush amity’s hair out of her face “may I ?” Amity nods. Luz brushes her hair out of her face, Amity’s heart stops. Luz looks, she brushes one more stand out of her face “perfect.” Luz grabs her Azura book and begins drawing, she looks at Amity then back at her book. Amity looks at Luz attentively focusing on her and drawing, her heart races but she keeps still, she smiles at Luz. Luz shades Amity’s hair to give it a more flowing feel to it, she goes to her eyes and darkens her eyes lashes. Luz erases some of the edges to give the drawing form, she blows on it. Luz cocks her head “hmmm.” Luz thinks “what ?” Luz looks at Amity “Can I ask you something ?” Amity breathing gets heavy “uh sure.” Luz looks at amity’s bookmark “why don’t you ever draw yourself with your roots ?” Amity’s mind blanks “um I don’t know I just prefer it to be green, why ?” Luz shrugs “just curious.” Luz thinks, she bites her lip “you know you have pretty hair no matter what color it is, right ?” Amity blushes “um yeah I know, I just like green.” Amity looks away, thinks, she strokes her hair. “But thank you.” Amity looks at Luz “you...You have pretty hair too.” Luz clenches her pencil, her breathing is heavy, she nervously laughs. They stare at each other, everything fades away as the music ends with _“and words are futile devices.”_ Amity’s heart stops as Luz smiles, they hear the bookshelves open, Amity tenses up and ties her hair back and stands presentable, Edric and Emira walk in much to Amity’s dismay. “Hey mittens...” they see Luz and Amity. Edric smiles “awww you guys are having a date, so cute.” Amity blushes and looks away, Emira steps in front of him “look we hate to interrupt your date.” Amity cuts in “it's not a date.” Emira cuts in “whatever look mom wants you back home.” Amity is confused “what why ?” Emira grins “dads coming back and mom wants to show him all the progress we’ve made with our training.” Amity’s eyes widen “dad’s coming back ?” She thinks. Amity looks at Luz then at Emria, she gives her Amity a sly smile. Amity glares at Emira and sighs “sorry Luz I wish we could continue but.” Luz nods “it’s ok um this will give me time to finish the portrait, same time tomorrow ?” Amity nods “of course.” They smile at each other, Emira chuckles at them and nudges Edric, he laughs. “Come on mittens, we don’t have all day.” Amity takes her Azura book and puts it in her purse, waves at Luz “bye Luz.” Luz smiles, she looks at her portrait and thinks. As Amity, Edric and Emira walk out the library, Emira winks at Amity “you two look cute together.” Amity rolls her eyes “shut up.” Emira chuckles. 

They arrive back at Blight Manor, their mother looking worried sees them walk in, “where have you been ?” Amity sighs “nowhere mom.” Their mother sighs as she tries to think “ok everyone places.” Amity drops her purse near the door. “we must not disappoint your father, remember backs straights, shoulders squared and minds cleared.” She straightens Edric’s back and squares Amity’s shoulders, Amity looks down and sighs. The day passes on as they stand their waiting, Amity looks over at her purse, the Azura book peaks open, Amity sighs. “ugh is he going to show up or not ?” Her mother cuts her off “Amity !” She gets back in line “patience child, your father is a very busy man.” The Fireplace burns a green fire as flaming doors open up, their mother stands up straight as Amity gulls. Out walks their father, a man with a white wizard cloak covered in glowing stars and triangles, he holds a white staff with a black Phoenix Palisman on top. He walks forth, everyone stands straight, their mother bows to him, she guides him in front of the children, he looks at all them, Amity tries to keep a neutral face but sweat pours down her head. Her father glares at her, she doesn’t look. He nods, he backs away and hits his staff on the floor, it sends an echo throughout the manor, “Emira !” She steps forward and bows to him, she centers herself and breaths in, she brings her hands together. She draws a blue circle with her finger and her hand glows blue and she waves a wave light around her and vanishes. A black ball of light appears above everyone and transforms into a massive black Phoenix with a white outline, it screeches and flies around the house until it disperses and turns the room into a night sky, Amity looks at it with wonder. Emira reappears in front of their father and snaps her fingers and the illusion of night disappears and the house returns to normal, she bows to her father. He nods, smiles “Very good Emira, takes quite a lot of power to create an illusion of that scale.” Emira nods “thank you dad, it was my honor.” He smiles, bows and walks back, she winks at Edric, Amity glares at them. “Edric.” He steps forward and bows, he brings his hands together and draws a blue circle in front of him and focuses a ball of light forms, he expands the ball into a thousand shining stars, he focuses and they all explode like fireworks, one of the flames falls onto Amity’s bag, her heart sinks “No !” Her father glares at her and her mother freezes, Amity runs to her purse, she puts out the fire and checks her book, it’s intact, she sighs with relief, “Amity Blight !” her father hits his staff on the ground and it echoes throughout the room, forcing the illusion to fade. Amity turns around “I’m sorry dad, my book.” He cuts her off, his staff glows and Amity flies toward him “you dare disrespect your brothers demonstration ! disrespect me !” Amity tries to move but can’t “I’m sorry-'' Edric steps in “it's fine dad.” He glares at him, he silents himself. “You need to know your place Amity.” A tear forms in her eyes “I do Dad, please I’m sorry.” He levitates her Azura book and looks at it “this book is nothing but a distraction, Amity, a weakness holding you down. In order for you to flourish weaknesses must be purged.” He drops Amity down onto the floor, “please don’t destroy it, please I beg for your mercy.” She looks at him desperately, her eyes filled with tears ``please it’s all I have.” Emira thinks “Dad come on, it's just a book, she knows now not to mess up, let her keep it as an act of mercy.” He glares at her and walks up to Emira. She steps back in fear “you young lady are in no position to be giving me suggestions, this is as much your fault as it is hers ! training Amity was you and Edric's responsibility ! I thought you two were training her to be stronger.” He looks at Amity "but she’s still weak ! Clinging to some children’s book as if it was treasure.” Amity clenches her fists as she looks away. Emira regains her compulsive, “you’re right I’m sorry dad, we’ll be better, right Amity ?” Amity wipes her tears away “of course, I promise.” Her father thinks, he walks over to Amity and lifts her head to meet his eyes, he sighs “Oh Amity I know I’m hard on you but adversity makes stars shine brighter, I know you’re a star Amity underneath all this childish games, you’re a blight not this half witch you displace for me....Fine I will let you keep this book but only out of mercy, but you need to let go of these childish notions, do you understand ?” Amity nods “yes.” He sighs and walks away “that’s enough for today.” He hits his staff and disappears into green fire. Edric and Emira look concerned at Amity “you ok Amity ?” He reaches for her shoulder but she pushes him away and runs away. She grabs her purse and runs into her room and shuts the door. She folds her legs and breaks down crying in her arms. She wipes her tears and looks at her Azura book, she puts her hand on the cover, she thinks. She clenches her fist, tears run down her cheeks, she yells and throws her book at the wall. She gets up and throws over her table, panting, she looks over and sees herself in the mirror, her hair is a mess. She walks over to her mirror, she stares at her brown roots and glares. She grabs her roots and pulls as hard as she can but nothing, she pants, she tries again but can’t, she screams, she pants trying to catch her breath. “Why are you so weak ?” She slams her hand on the counter and walks away, she looks over at her Azura book all eschew, she drops to her knees and picks it up, she turns to the end of the book and looks at the portrait of Luz, her hand hovers over it, trembling. Her face clenches with pain “I’m sorry.” She tears out the portrait and crumbles it and throws it away. She falls back on the floor and tries to wipe her tears away but they keep coming, she looks at the ceiling, star patterns cover it, she lets out a heavy sigh and closes her eyes.

She opens her eyes and she’s floating through darkness, she looks around and sees stars in the distance, she’s confused “where ?” A green light shines in her face she looks up and sees the glowing green energy being from the cave, she frowns “you, what do you want !?” It doesn’t say anything, it just cocks it’s head at her “why are you here ?!” It says nothing, Amity groans “ugh ! Say something !” It looks at her, it points to a star “Amity.” Amity is confused “find her.” Amity is confused, it snaps its fingers and the stars suddenly stretch out as Amity gets flown through the space as the stars rush past her as she’s approaching a massive pink star, she tries to stop herself but can’t as she closes her eyes and the light consumes her. She opens her eyes and she’s back in the hideout, someone puts their hand on her shoulder “hey you okay ?” She turns around and sees Luz “Luz.” Her heart stops “so wanna finish the portrait ?” She smiles as she holds a pencil to her. Amity looks at it, she nods, a drop of something falls on her head “hey.” She looks up sees green goop leaking through the ceiling “do you see-“ Luz cuts her off “here let me help.” She hands Amity the pencil and guides her hand to the paper “draw who you are.” Amity thinks, a drop falls on her head, she looks up “Amity focus.” She focuses “right.” Luz guides her hand as she draws “here start with an outline.” They draw an outline of Amity’s head and upper torso. “Now add the rest.” Amity looks at the outline of herself, the lines glow pink, Amity looks again, a drop hits her head “ok stop that !” Luz looks concerned “I’m just tryin to help.” Amity shakes her head “no not you, the ceiling can’t you see.” Luz looks up and shrugs “I don’t see anything.” Amity is confused, she looks back at the outline “I don’t know what to add.” Luz chuckles “just add your beautiful self.” Amity looks at it, she breathes out. She draws her with her head resting in her hand and with her hair down, Luz chuckles “perfect looks just like you.” Amity looks at Luz and smiles, she looks at the portrait, she smiles. The room darkens as she Suddenly starts coughing, she coughs up dark green goop, a drop hits her head as the room goes dark and begins leaking dark green goop. Amity looks at her hands as the dark green goop begins to cover her hands and consumes her body and starts to drag her under the goop. Luz calls out “Amity ! Hold on !” She looks and sees Luz holding the portrait, Luz touches the lines and the portrait glows pink and turns into a pink ball of light, the light flashes like a star “Amity take it !” Amity tries to break through the goop holding her back, she reaches for Luz’s light, it’s just out of her reach. She tries with all her might, her finger is so close to touching it, she bridges the gap and touches the light, it condenses then expands rapidly consuming her she looks away and shuts her eyes. She opens her eyes and she’s back in the orange field on the hill with the willow tree on top, her hair removed of green dye and back to her natural brown, the sun is pink and rises on the horizon. Willow walks from behind her “it’s beautiful isn’t it ?” Amity confused “willow ?” She chuckles “it’s good to see you again, come sit.” Willow sits on the hill and gestures to Amity to sit with her, she sits down. She looks at the horizon then at willow, she rubs her shoulder. Willow breathes out “do you remember this ?” Amity nods “of course I do, this is where everything changed.” They look across the field and see a younger Amity and willow distort into the memory. They play together waving sticks around as staffs. Young Willow points the staff at Amity, who pretends to dodge it, she points at Willow and draws a circle in the air that glows pink and turns into a ball of light, Young Amity and willow mouths drop. “My magic ! I got my powers !” Young Willow smiles “that’s great Amity.” Amity jumps with joy “I’m gonna be a witch ! Wait until my dad hears about this, he’s gonna be so happy, I need to tell him !” Young Amity waves bye to willow, “bye Amity, see you tomorrow.” Willow stands alone, she sighs as she rubs her arm. Amity looks at young Willow sighs at the sight of herself, “if only I stayed with you, if I only I didn’t discover my stupid powers then everything would be so much simpler.” She looks at Willow “I’m sorry willow, I ruined our friendship and for what ? I’m not a witch, I’m just weak.” She sighs “he’s right I’m just a half witch.” Willow shakes her head “ No he’s not.” Amity looks away, she looks at grass “I can’t even control a simple flower.” Willow rolls her eyes “who cares if you can control a flower or not.” She takes Amity’s hand and holds it “Amity being yourself isn’t a weakness, you have real power all on your own and that’s something your dad will never understand. It doesn’t have to end like this Amity, you can break the cycle, you’re so close. Don’t lose sight of what makes you you.” Willow smiles and Amity thinks, she wakes up back in her room. She stands up and looks at herself in the reflection of her window, she holds her hair, she looks at her garbage can and takes the portrait of Luz out of it. She straightens it up and looks at it,“what makes me me.” Her hand hovers the drawing, she thinks, she goes and opens her drawer and takes a pencil, some paper and looks at the portrait and begins drawing.

Elsewhere, Luz walks into the owl house looking really tired, a furry demon with a skull for a head and pink eyes wakes up “Luz ! Finally your back.” He runs up to her “yeah sorry I’ve been looking at a drawing for like 2 hours.” He stomps his feet trying to throw a tantrum, “there’s been no one to scratch my belly for 2 hours.” Luz chuckles “awww ok.” She scratches his belly, he rolls over and flops on the floor “awww” she gets up “hey come back.” Luz shrugs “sorry I need to finish a portrait.” He cocks his head “a portrait ?” He follows her to a closet that functions as her room, she sits down and thinks “yeah it’s for Amity, something is missing I just don’t know what.” King looks at it “it looks fine to me.” Luz shakes her head “no it’s not, it needs to be perfect.” King shrugs “well I’m gonna nap, I suggest you do the same.” He sleeps at her feet. Luz thinks, she mummers “it has to be perfect.” She yawns “ugh no I need to stay up.” She starts to drift off “no eyes stay open...must finish portrait-darn it.” 

She conks out and drifts off, she opens her eyes and she’s floating through a blue sky, “ahh !” She squirms as she tries to hold herself but she’s just floating through the sky “huh ? ohkay so this is a thing.” She looks around just white clouds and blue skies. As she floats a green light shines in her face. She looks and sees the green light being from the cave, Luz rolls her eyes “ugh it’s you.” It looks at her “so why are you in my dream ?” It cocks her head at her “was reminding me of my worst mistake not enough for you ? You have to haunt me now !” Luz rolls her eyes “well have fun, I’m gonna float in the sky.” She tries to float away but the being flies in front of her. “Just leave me alone.” It looks at her “what !” It points to her chest “Luz.” She’s confused “yes I am Luz.” It shakes its head “Luz.” And continues to point at her “find her.” Luz is lost as the being floats away from her as it’s chest glows and wings of blue, pink and purple light begin to form into its back. It clenches its body together and releases a wave of light that pushes Luz back and cracks the sky like glass. The blue sky cracks and shatters, Luz falls as the shards of sky fall with her revealing a black void, the being vanishes as Luz falls through the void. The glass shards of the sky spin in the void as they spin the shards get thinner and eventually turn into almost drops of rain. Luz tries to stop her fall but can only fling helplessly, she hits the water and gets lost in the blackness of the sea. She breaches the surface and gasps for air, the sky is black , she sees a golden light in the distance “magic.” She swims towards it but it vanishes, a wave blasts her and forces her under. She surfaces again, looks around, the sea has no end, she doesn’t know what to do. She struggles to stay afloat another wave hits her and forces her under. She breaks the surface as her breath increasing, she panics, “Luz ? Find Luz I don’t wait.” She looks at the water, she sees an outline of herself in the reflection of herself “find Luz.” She breaths in and dives under the water, she swims deeper and deeper until she sees another surface. She keeps swimming and eventually breaks the surface, she grabs land and hoists herself out of the water. She coughs up water “ok I’m sorry for going in the cave, I feel bad for going in there, why do you have to take all the mistakes I made and shove it back in my face !” She hears laughing, she gets up and sees Beth, she freezes “geez lighten up Luz, enjoy the view.” Luz holds her hands “hi.” Beth smirks “hey.” Beth gestures to sit next to her, Luz walks up and sits next to her on a log. They look at a sunset over a lake in a forest outside the city. “Do you remember this ?” Luz nods “of course, this is where we met.” Luz smiles at her, she looks over at a tree and sees a past Luz running around waving a stick as if it was a staff “I was having a classic Azura adventure when I saw.” Past Luz stops and sees past Beth huddled under a tree crying, she stops, thinks. Past Luz walks over “hey are you okay ?” Past Beth looks over “I’m fine, just leave me alone.” Luz thinks, she throws away her stick “you know I think I can help you.” Past Beth scoffs “I doubt you could.” Luz snaps her fingers “you’d be surprised at what I could do. Here.” She climbs on the tree and grabs a branch and puts her legs around it then hangs upside down. “See the thing about crying that I discovered, is it’s really hard to do when all of your blood is rushing to your head.” Past Beth shakes her head as she wipes her tears “what ?.” Past Luz shrugs “hey it works, trust me.” Past Beth wipes her tears, she shakes her head “fine.” She climbs the trees and hangs on the same branch as past Luz. She smiles and chuckles “huh this kind of does help.” Past luz smiles “see told you it would work.” The branch gives to their weight and breaks they fall, past Luz gets up “ow.” Past Beth chuckles, past Luz looks at her and laughs “want to hear how I get rid of pain ?” Past Beth laughs, they laugh together, Luz chuckles. She looks at her and Beth having fun, she sighs “We used to be so close, if only I didn’t ruin it.” Past Beth scoffs “oh my god Luz that wasn’t the point !” Beth sighs, clearly frustrated “ok look What did you do when you saw me ?” Luz shrugs “I checked to see if you were ok.” Beth nods “ok why ?” Luz thinks “because it was the right thing to do.” Beth smiles “exactly you’re kind, that’s what I liked about you, you’re nice and weird and sure you can get carried away but it comes from sincerity.” Luz looks down “am I ?” Beth shakes her head in dismay “yes !” Luz sighs “but you still hate me.” Beth chuckles “Luz you have to move on, lord knows I have, look our end wasn’t good but look at how it began, the good times we had.” Luz reminisces “yeah we did have some good times.” Beth puts her hand on Luz's shoulder “look nothing lasts Luz, things end, mistakes happen, that’s just part of being human, you just need to learn and get over it, and move on, I mean did you learn ?” Luz shrugs “ I guess yeah.” Beth chuckles “good enough look just don’t be stupid, you know don’t forget who you are.” Luz looks over at herself laughing with Beth. “Well this was fun but I have to get going.” Luz nods “right.” Beth stands up “goodbye Luz.” She hugs Luz, Luz wraps her arms around her “I love you.” Beth smiles “I know, someone’s waiting for you Luz, have fun.” Luz turns around and sees Amity standing in the middle of a field, she looks back at Beth and let’s go of her hand. Luz walks away to the field, she stops holding her hands. Luz breaths in “I am Luz, the human.” Amity turns around and smiles at Luz, she holds out her hand. Luz walks to her, she takes Amity’s hand and smiles at her. The light of the setting sun casts a gold hue onto amity’s face as the pink and blue of sky bring out amity’s brown hair, Luz blushes and her eyes widen.

She wakes up and yells “that’s it !” King freaks out “Luz you woke me up !” Luz gets up with an eager smile“sorry king but I got it, I know what was missing.” Luz grabs her book, colored pencils and gets to work “I only got a night to make this.” King rolls his eyes “have fun.” Luz smiles eagerly as she’s editing her portrait. Later the next morning, Luz wakes up from the king taping her on the head, she wakes up “you passed out again.” Luz sits up and says “I’ll work on that later !” She looks at the portrait, she adds one more line, she grins “perfect !” She grabs the portrait and runs out the door. She runs to the library, she runs to the back of the library and finds Amity leaning on the romance section, she nearly slips but gains her footing. “Amity !” She turns, Luz catches her breath “Amity I hold on.” She pulls on the book and the door to the hideout opens “sorry I ran all the way here.” Amity walks in and leans on her shelf, Luz looks at her “is something wrong ?” Amity looks away “I’m fine.” Luz sighs “come on Amity talk to me.” She sighs “I...I don’t know.” She sits down, Luz sits next to her. “I hate feeling this way.” Luz gestures for her to go in, she sighs “I feel like I’m being torn apart from the inside and...Luz I don’t like what I am...and I want to be better but no matter what I do I’m not I’m just me and that’s never enough.” Luz shrugs “why not ?” Amity thinks “it just isn’t.” Luz thinks “I think I get it.” Amity looks over at her “I had this weird uh talk with someone last night and I think I get it, the things we’ve been searching for have been right beside us this whole time.” She puts her hand on amity’s shoulder “Amity you don’t need to be better, you are enough and I know this because I’ve seen it.” She pulls out a portrait of Amity with golden light, pink, blue light with some shadows on her face, her hair down and brown with dark green tips and behind her head a pale yellow sky. “I saw this in a dream last night. I saw you, the real you and you are this person already in the portrait, you just need a reminder that that’s you.” Amity takes the portrait, she looks at it, she touches the portraits her eyes begin to swell up with tears and she starts to sobbing and Luz covers her mouth “oh I’m sorry Amity I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Amity sniffs “no it’s fine...I just, you’re being so nice to me and I don’t know why.” Luz shrugs “I guess just cause it’s the right thing.” Amity wipes her tears “yeah um here...I made this, it’s not that good.” She pulls out a portrait of Luz holding a pink star looking lovingly, with a night sky behind her and stars shining behind her, Luz smiles “awww Amity it’s perfect, no ones ever made a portrait of me. Thank you Amity, that’s really kind of you.” Amity looks at Luz “do you really mean that ?” Luz nods “of course.” Amity looks at the portrait, her eyes widen as she looks at Luz, Luz is confused “you good ?” Amity nods, her breathing increases as she leans her head towards Luz, she pauses for a moment but continues and kisses Luz for a moment, she pulls away her face red and Luz eyes widen with confusion, Luz nods “Huh.” 


	3. A Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz figure out how to handle their feelings for each other.

**A RELATIONSHIP**

By: Evelyn_666

* * *

Amity leans back after kissing Luz, she gazes into her brown eyes, Amity breathing heavily, wondering what Luz thinks about her. “Huh ?” Luz processes it, Amity nervously scratches her neck “ugh I’m sorry Luz I didn’t mean to ruin it.” Luz turns to her, she touches her lips lost in thought “no it’s not that I mean I just.” She nervously laughs “no ones ever done that to me before....I’ve never been kissed before.” Amity sighs “yeah me neither, I’m sorry let’s pretend it didn’t happen.” Luz shakes her head “no it wasn’t bad.” Amity stops “it wasn’t ?” Luz nervously laughs “no I’m sorry I just...words are escaping me at the moment.” Amity rubs her shoulder “it’s ok, you don’t have to say anything, I understand.” Amity tries to stand up, Luz takes her hand, she sits back down. “No that’s not what I’m saying....I just..um ugh, brain !” Luz trying to put words together but just fall apart, thoughts race through her mind and she looks at her hand holding Amity’s, something clicks. She leans in and kisses her back, she leans back “did that clear things up ?” Amity’s heart stops, her face as red as a heart “um...” she shakes her head and brings in Luz for another kiss. They lean back and breathe, they gaze into each other's eyes and kiss again. 

A few minutes later they lay on the floor holding each other’s hands and stare blankly at the stars hung on the ceiling, Luz trying to catch her breath, her heart feels like it’s about to explode, she sighs. “Estoy enamorado.” Amity turns to her “what ?” Luz smiles “nothing.” She thinks “actually, what are we going to do ?” Luz looks at her, Amity looks at the ceiling and sighs “I don’t know.” Luz thinks, she rubs Amity’s knuckle “hmmm well what if we were together ? We would go to school together, learn magic, read Azura and.” Luz smiles at her “other things.” Amity smiles as Luz describes but she frowns and lets go of Luz’s hand “yeah but we can’t.” Amity sits up, Luz sits up “why not ?” Amity curls up “because, this” gestures to them “isn’t in the cards for me.” Amity sighs “I do want to be with you but” Amity pauses “my parents...they don’t let me do anything that doesn’t involve magic, least of all dating a human.” Luz looks off and sighs, Amity bites her lip “but maybe they don’t have to know, we could keep it a secret ?” Luz thinks “I don’t know.” Amity holds Luz’s hand “please Luz...I need you....I don’t want what we have to end.” Luz thinks, she looks down and sighs “ok.” Amity smiles at her, she kisses her on the forehead. “See you at school ?” Amity stands up “uh yeah sure.” Amity takes her portrait and waves by at Luz and leaves. Luz picks up her portrait and looks at it with uncertainty.

The next day at school, the school bell screams with pain as Luz walks in the halls she sees Amity, she smiles but a girl with pink hair and three eyes talks to Amity and pulls her away. Amity and Luz see each other but Amity turns away down a hall and Luz looks at her hands conflicted. Later in the cafeteria, Luz sits with willow and Gus. Willow is talking as Luz looks over at Amity on the other side of the cafeteria, “Luz ?” Luz snaps back “hmm ? Oh sorry I got distracted.” Willow looks confused “from what ?” She looks the direction Luz was looking at and sees Amity. “What, Amity ?” Luz shrugs “kind of..yes.” She sighs “oh it’s so confusing.” She slams her head on the table. Willow raises her eyebrow “what is ?” Luz sits up and remembers “oh yeah I guess I didn’t tell you that.” Willow looks concerned at Luz “tell me what ?” Luz bites her lip “well Amity and I have been hanging a lot recently and we were hanging out and well one thing lead to another and kissed...a few times...a couple times” Willow spits out her drink and almost chokes on it, “she kissed you !” Luz shrugs “yeah and.” Luz looks off and blushes while nervously laughing. “We’re sort of thing , maybe ?” Willows mouth hangs open, Gus chuckles “wow congrats Luz.” Willow slams her hand on the table “no not congrats ! Luz ! How..how could you kiss her, she’s a total jerk.” Luz shrugs “I mean she’s actually pretty nice, i know she was not nice in the past but she’s really sweet now.” Willow shakes her head “no it has to be a trick or something.” Luz chuckles “I don’t think it is.” Willow sighs “look Luz I’ve been down this road before and trust me being friends with her is like being friends with a ticking time bomb, ok ? Trust me she’ll leave you without a second thought.” Luz sighs “look I hear you willow ok ? But I really care about her like care care about her.” Willow puts her hand on her temple and sighs “oh Luz.” Luz looks down “look the last time I had something this good I...I ruined it and.” She pauses and sighs “I’m not letting that happen again. This my chance to make it right, I can’t let it slip through my fingers again.” Willow sighs “ok Luz but let me ask you this if she really felt the same why isn’t she sitting with you ?” Luz looks down then at Amity. Amity looks over at Luz, she smiles a little bit but Luz just looks uncertain, The school bell screams with pain as lunch ends. 

Luz is walking through the hallway, her head hangs low as she sighs. She turns a corner and a hand grabs Luz’s hoody and pulls her into a classroom. Amity brings Luz face just inches from her “hey.” Amity grins, Luz’s heart stops “this is all I could think about all day.” She kisses Luz but she pushes her away “What’s wrong ?” Luz plays with her fingers “nothing I mean....” she pauses and thinks “Can I ask you something ?” Amity is confused “uh sure ?” Luz sighs “why didn’t you sit with me ?” Amity blanks “what at lunch ?” Luz nods “yes !” Amity thinks, she shrugs “Luz it’s just lunch and besides we agreed to keep this a secret.” Luz holds her head “yeah from your parents, this is school, they’re not here.” Amity sighs “look the less people know the better trust me, they always find a way to ruin something I...” she stops and catches herself from saying it “I I Uh care about, look Luz.” She steps towards her and puts her arms on her shoulder “look this is the only thing I have where I can just be myself, I can’t lose it.” Amity looks into Luz’s eyes, she sighs and steps away “Look Amity I know family can suck, trust me I get it back home.” She sighs “my mom always thought I was a screwup she never said it but I knew it.” She takes Amity’s hand “but none of that matters, forget what anyone thinks, ok ? They don’t matter. I like you a lot and I know things are scary but isn’t that enough ?” Amity sighs and thinks “I know you’re under a lot of pressure Amity but I want to be with you, I want to sit with you at lunch and read Azura to you and make you laugh and I know you that too, just promise me you’ll think about it ?” Amity bites her lip, she sighs “you’re right Luz I do want that but...I’m sorry I can’t risk it I’m already in enough trouble as is.” Luz clenches her fist “you’d really rather be afraid than be with me ?” Amity puts her hand on her shoulder “it’s not that simple Luz.” Luz pulls away “Luz ?” Luz thinks “I need some time to think.” Amity rubs her neck “what does that mean ?” Luz shrugs “I don’t know.” Amity panics “are we well ?” Luz sighs “I don’t know, I have to get class.” Amity holds out her hand “Luz ! Please I do want to be with you.” She grabs Luz’s hand, Luz sighs, she looks at Amity “if you did you would’ve sat with me at lunch.” She walks away, Amity shakes her head “it’s just lunch !” She grabs her hair “why do you always do this Amity !?” She walks out the classroom but Luz is gone “where did-“ she turns a corner and sees willow, she stops. Willow glares at her with her arms crossed, Amity is confused “look I know you and Luz are something but I’m warning you don’t hurt her.” Amity eyes widen, she whispers “I would never hurt her.” Willow shakes her head “yes you would because that’s what you do, people like you hurt people like Luz.” She points to Amity and walks back “I’m watching you Amity.” Willow leaves and Amity sighs, she’s thinks and then remembers she’s late for class as the bell screams with pain. 

Later in class, Amity sits in class completely zoned out, it happened again, she lost something good, why ? She should’ve known better to think things could be different but she was close, why can’t she just be happy ? She sighs. She looks at the door and swears she saw Luz walk by, she shakes her head nothing there. Amity turns to the window and looks at herself, she sighs. She must be going mad, she looks again at the door and swears she saw something walk past the door, was it Luz ? She thought, what’s going on ? She raises her hand “may I go to the restroom ?” The teacher nods, she gets up and exits class. She looks around, the hallways are empty, she looks behind her and notices someone turning a corner, she runs after them. She tries to call her name but also keep quiet “Luz ?” She turns the corner and sees the figure walk away, she runs after them “Luz wait ?” She catches up and puts her hand on their shoulder and they turn only for Amity to see that it’s a cyclops girl “can I help you ?” Amity catches her breath “no sorry.” The girl walks away, Amity sits down against the lockers, her breathing her heavier by the second “what’s going on with me ?” She looks at the lockers and they look as if their getting bigger, the walls tower over Amity as she feels as if she’s getting smaller. She grabs her head, make it stop, why does she feel this way ? She can hear willows words “people like you hurt people like Luz.” What does that mean people like her ? I’m not mean or I was but I’m better now, right ? I’m good, aren’t I ? She thinks, she clenches her fist, pink fire begins to rise out of her hand. Suddenly she hears “Amity ?” She looks up, everything goes back to normal “Boscha ?” she sees Boscha, a girl with three eyes, pink hair, the same black cowl as her and gold leggings. “Geez girl you look like a mess.” Amity straightens her hair “it’s nothing.” Boscha smirks “if you say so, what we’re you doing sitting on the floor ?” Amity shrugs “just thinking.” Boscha shrugs “ok, have fun thinking.” She turns to leave, Amity rubs her shoulder “wait.” Boscha stops “am I...am I a good person.” Boscha puzzled “uh yeah sure, why ?” Amity sighs “someone said all I do is hurt people and maybe that’s true.” Boscha scoffs “pfft who cares what all those idiots think.” She gestures to people casually walking around the school. “Look Amity, people don’t matter, their just pointless distractions from what’s really important. Who cares what they think about you, all that matters is making the most of what we got now and that starts here at school and lasts forever. well if you do it right.” Amity looks at her “I suppose.” Boscha smiles “relax Amity, you and me, we're going somewhere and that’s more I can say for the rest of these dumb half witches that go to our school.” She gestures to people walking in the halls, Amity looks at them then at Boscha, she looks at her unsure. Boscha’s confused “what ?” Amity sighs “nothing.” She walks away, Boscha shrugs and goes the other way. Amity walks by a classroom and sees Luz inside, Amity looks at her with an intense sorrow, she sighs. Amity brings her hand to the door but stops, she clenches her fist and walks away. Luz looks at the empty window on the door and sighs, she twirls her pencil around, completely zoned out. She looks down at her desk, the surface is so smooth it’s almost reflective, she can almost see her own reflection. She squints and sees herself, she frowns and sighs. Her eyes start to feel heavy as she begins to drift off, she murmurs “not again ok fine.” She falls asleep. 

She opens her eyes and she’s standing on a black clear surface, she groans “oh great another horrifying dream sequence, ok where are you !? Let’s get this over with !” Her shouts echo throughout the void but no response, she walks ahead “look just show yourself and say whatever life lesson you want to give me ok ? I’m just not in the mood.” No response, Luz rolls her eyes “I know you can hear me !” Silence falls, Luz groans as she grabs her hair “ugh ! Let me go !” Nothing, just an empty void that goes on for miles “look I did what she said ok ? Beth said to stay close to people who remind you of who you are or whatever I tried but she doesn’t feel the same.” Luz pauses, she tries to resist the temptation to cry. “I really thought things could be like they way they were and it would be all ok but it’s not ! Now I’m just back to good old Luz, alone and weird....” She drops to her knees “no matter how hard I try, I always be the weird girl who ruins everything and there’s nothing I can do to change it.” She sits back and looks at nothing “am I just too weird ?” She sighs “guess I’ll be alone then, at least I have me I guess.” Luz sighs, she hears herself “you do have me.” Luz jumps up and panics at the sight of herself talking, she waves “hello” Luz tenses up and looks at horror. “ok here we go.” Mirror her smiles “can I show you something ?” Luz is cautious “Um no ?” Mirror her rolls her eyes “come on it’ll only take a second.” She holds out her hand to Luz, she stares at it. “Can I leave after I see it ?” Mirror her nods, Luz sighs “fine lets get this over with.” She puts her hand on the ground and mirror her grabs her hand and pulls her under the floor. The void flips around and Luz is transported to a wall of mirrors. Mirror her smiles with glee “take a look.” She points to a mirror and Luz looks into it and it distorts. The mirror shows an image of Luz sitting alone reading an Azura book as all the kids pass her buy, Luz frowns. “A memory really ? Didn’t we already do this ?” Mirror her shakes her head “well kind of but there’s something back there.” She points to an entrance of a maze made of mirrors, “a maze ?” Mirror her chuckles “we do like mazes.” Luz giggles “yeah.” She walks through the maze and sees memories of her playing with Beth, eating dinner with her mom, her sitting alone, her laughing with Amity, her learning her first spell, her and amity hugging. Luz smiles “I thought all of this would be bad.” Mirror her chuckles “yeah I mean just because there’s bad doesn’t mean there’s any good with it.” Mirror her eyes widen “ooo there it is.” Luz follows her and sees a canvas surrounded by mirrors, Luz is confused “a canvas ?” Mirror her nods “yeah we love to draw.” Mirror her hands her a graphite pencil, Luz takes it “what do I draw ?” Mirror her chuckles “whatever you see.” She gestures to the mirrors, Luz looks over at a mirror with gold cracks in the glass, she looks at her reflection with gold cracks over it and thinks, she sighs. “Is something wrong ?” Luz shrugs “the only portrait I can think of is Amity’s.” Mirror her smiles “oh yes that was a lovely portrait.” Luz walks to a mirror “yeah it was.” The memory appears on the mirror “that’s one of the nicest things anyone has done for me, I thought i finally found someone who cared about me just as much as Beth did but I guess not.” Mirror her chuckles “man you really don’t listen, do you ?” Luz cocks her head, mirror her walks over and replays the memory they watch. “I saw this in a dream, the real you and you are this person already in the portrait, you just need a reminder that that’s you.” Mirror her chuckles “you should really listen to yourself Luz.” Luz puts her hand on the paused Amity “but how I can I be true to myself without her.” Mirror her takes Luz’s hand “Luz you’re still you with or without Amity, she isn’t going to make you any different or anymore whole. Amity isn’t the answer Luz, the point of that portrait wasn’t that you need Amity, it’s that you need to be reminded of who you are and You are the answer Luz, all of you, cracks and all.” Mirror her smiles and looks over at the mirror with golden cracks, Luz’s looks at her cracked reflection. “Ok but the answer to what ?” She looks back at her and mirror her is gone, Luz looks around, confused “where ?” Luz wakes up, she checks to make sure she’s still there, “ok I’m here.” She looks around and the entire class is empty “I guess.” Luz exits. 

Elsewhere the bell screams with pain as a conflicted Amity walks through the hall, her hang head low “I just need to keep my head down and.” Before she can finish she runs into Luz, they pause and stare at each other, Amity breathing increases, Luz smiles “hey.” Amity relaxes “hi ?” Luz plays with her fingers “so whatcha doin ?” Amity pauses “uh just going home I guess.” Luz rubs her shoulder “cool cool um i wanted to let you know that if you want to hang out with willow and Gus we’ll be under the bleachers.” Amity pauses. “Okay.” Luz turns to leave but stops “see you later...hopefully.” Luz walks away and Amity lifts her hand to her but stops. Boscha walks in “ready to go ?” Amity looks at Luz leaving, she sighs “sure.” 

They walk through the woods, Boscha is scrolling through her scroll phone. Amity looks at Boscha then back at the ground, she breathes out “so how was your day ?” Boscha continues looking at her phone “hmm ? Oh fine I guess, you ?” Amity pauses “uh yeah fine except for the well, doesn’t matter anymore.” Boscha nods “cool cool.” Amity sighs “cool.” She looks down, her head hangs low. If only Luz was here, she thought. She always knew what to say, Luz was so kind. She reminisces about her, their time in her hideout “Amity you don’t need to be better, you are enough and I can prove it.” Amity remembers the portrait, the beautiful painting Luz made of her and those words that Luz said “I saw you, the real you and you are this person already in the portrait, you just need a reminder that that’s you.” Amity thinks “I want to be her.” She stops walking, Boscha looks up “hmm Amity why’d you stop ?” Amity looks at Boscha “I’m going to go hang out with Luz, bye.” Boscha looks confused, she laughs “ what ?” Amity turns to leave “wait ! Amity !” Amity walks away “you’re not seriously going to hang out with her are you !?” Amity doesn’t respond, Boscha glares “Amity ! Seriously !? fine ! Leave if that’s what you’re gonna do !” Boscha storms away as Amity breathes out. 

Under the bleachers Gus leans on pillar, Willow reads a book as Luz hangs from a beam on the bleachers, the blood rushes to her head. “Ah the blood.” Gus looks at her “you know you can just climb down.” Luz shakes her head “pffft and.” Amity finishes “what’d be the fun in that.” Luz looks and smiles “Amity ! You came.” Amity rubs her shoulder “may I join ?” Willow frowns, Luz grins “of course.” Amity climbs on the beam and hangs upside down, Luz chuckles “I’m glad we’re.” She pauses “hanging out.” Amity chuckles “nice.” Willow and Gus groan “Luz !” Luz shrugs “not sorry.” Willow sighs, Amity cringes “you want to join us Willow ?” Willow shakes her head “no thank you.” Amity thinks “you love hanging upside down. We use to do it all the time when we’re younger.” Willow blushes “that was in the past.” Luz chuckles “oh come on willow, it’s fun and there’s plenty of room.” Willow cuts her off “no Luz.” Luz backs off, Amity sighs, she gets down and sits next to willow “ok look I know you...hate me and I get so just let me have it I deserve it.” Willow sighs and gives an Amity a look filled with sorrow. “I don’t hate you.” Amity shrugs “look I get it, I’ve been awful to you and I destroyed our friendship over literally nothing and I’m sorry. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I know there’s nothing I can do to make it for it but I want to try to make it better.” Willow sighs “look Amity I don’t know but if Luz wants you here, I could try and at least get use to you being here with us” Amity smiles “thank you Willow.” Willow looks away but smiles, Luz squeals “look at you two gettin along.” Willow nervously laughs “don’t push it Luz.” Luz giggles “ok.” She gets down “ow my head.” Willow and Amity chuckle at Luz, Amity rubs her shoulder “can I least sit with you guys during lunch ?” Luz grins, Willow looks shocked, Luz looks at willow she nods, Luz squeals “of course !” She wraps her arms around Amity and she nervously laughs as she blushes. Gus nudges Willow, she rolls her eyes “wow maybe we can all go to Grom together.” Amity cocks her head “Grom ?” Gus looks at her confused “you know the dance at school tonight.” Amity eyes widen “there’s a dance tonight !? Everyone looks confused at her “you’ve never been to a dance before ?” Amity blushes “um never peaked my interest and besides.” She murmurs “I didn’t have anyone to go to.” Luz thinks, her eyes widen “well I’ve been to plenty of dances back home and would love to show you what it’s all about.” Amity thinks, Luz grins as she nudges her shoulder playfully “what do you say Amity, want to be my date ?” Amity goes blank, she rubs her shoulder “I um...Luz I do I mean it but I have magic practice with my siblings, I promised my mom and.” She pauses “I cant let them down again” Luz nods “ok.” Amity looks confused “ok ?! Don’t you want me to come ?” Luz shrugs “of course I do but I can’t force you to do anything Amity, I’ll be fine with or without you. I hope you have fun at magic practice, I’ll be thinkin of you while I kill it on the dance floor.” Amity giggles as Luz kisses her on the cheek, Amity smiles at her. “Wow Edric ! mittens got herself a girlfriend.” They turn and see Edric and Emira standing against a beam, looking smug. Edric chuckles “congrats Luz you’re into a nerd.” Amity groans, Luz scoffs “hey don’t be mean.” Emira rolls her eyes “whatever we didn’t come to see this thing you’re doing.” Emira turns to Amity “Mittens mom is worried about you, time to come home.” Amity sighs “sorry Luz.” Luz smiles “hey it’s ok, see you at lunch ?” Amity chuckles “of course.” Edric waves “bye Luz.” Emira grabs Edric by the hand “come on.” Amity looks at Luz, their eyes meet, she sighs. 

Back at Blight manor Amity and the siblings come home where they find their mother pacing around. “There you are, you should’ve been home an hour ago !” Amity rubs her shoulder “I was just hanging out with friends.” Edric chuckles “yeah friends.” Does air quotes, Amity glares at him, Emira chuckles. Their mom rolls her eyes “Well regardless you have training to do.” Amity bites her lip, wanting to speak, she uses everything she has in her to say “actually.” Her mother turns to her “can I go to grom ?” She covers her mouth. “Grom ?” Amity nods, their mom raises an eyebrow “I thought you hated dances.” Amity shrugs “I do but I’ve also never really been to one. I want to at least try it and see what it’s like” Emira looks at Amity, her eyes widen as she realizes something then giggles “awww you want to go Grom with a human.” Amity glares at her sister then looks worried at her mom. Her eyes widen, she thinks then bursts out laughing “a human ? oh Amity.” She shakes her head in disappointment “absolutely not.” Amity clenches her fists “what ! Why not ?” Her mom sighs “because you have responsibilities to your training and even if you could go, I certainly wouldn’t let you go with one of those.” Amity glares “her name is Luz.” Her mom groans and towers over her “enough ! You’re still in trouble, after the way you humiliated your siblings and me in front of your father last week. I’ve been giving you far too much freedom, from now on you will dedicate every second to your studies.” Amity looks down “what if I don’t want to study anymore ?” Her mom looks confused at her “what else would you do ?” Amity wants to respond but she doesn’t, she sighs and looks away. Her mother sighs “Amity I know becoming a witch is hard but it’s what we must do, you’re a Blight and it’s your duty to become the best you you can be.” Her mom holds Amity’s face “I know we’re hard on you but it’s for your own good, adversity makes a star shine even brighter.” Amity sighs. “You’ll be a great Witch Amity, I know it.” She walks away, Amity clenches her fist as pink light drips from her hand, Amity looks worried. Emira walks up “come on mittens, training time.” 

Time passes as Amity is practicing plant magic, Emira watches her. “Again.” Amity draws a large light circle in the air and focuses. The plant on the ground almost moves as Amity focuses trying to get it to move, the plant falls down as the circle breaks and Amity collapses on the ground. Emira sighs “mittens focus.” Amity groans “I can’t ok ? No matter how hard I try I can’t move it.” Emira shakes her head “mittens you just have to focus, plant magic is tricky but with a clear mind it’s simple.” Amity looks away “we’ll it’s not for me ! Ok I don’t know I just can’t.” Emira cocks her head, she sighs “ok we’re doing this.” Emira sits down next to Amity, Amity looks confused “we’ll What's your mind on ?” Amity tenses up “what do you mean ?” Emira chuckles “well in order to move the plant you need to clear your mind and since you can’t move it, what are you thinking about ?” Amity looks off, Emira studies her, she realizes. “Is this about Grom ?” Amity shrugs, Emira chuckles “mittens trust me, Grom is a waste of time. Ed and I went one year and it was boring as hell.” Amity thinks “didn’t you guys get banned for almost burning it down ?” Emira shrugs “pfft no one can take a joke but the point is you’re not missing anything.” Amity looks down “but I am, Luz wanted me to come and hang out with her and well I want that too.” Emira looks at her “are you guys actually ?” Amity shrugs “I guess that’s what I want to figure out.” Emira chuckles, she thinks and studies Amity “you really do care about her huh ?” Amity curls up “more than anything.” Emira thinks she sighs “ugh fine, Edric !” She calls out and Edric comes “yes ?” Amity is confused “go stall mom as long as you can.” He winks “you got it.” He runs off, “what are you doing ?” Emira guides Amity upstairs “a favor.” They go into her room “ok get ready and I’ll sneak you out.” Amity stops “to Grom ?” Emira nods “but what about mom what about....” She pauses “dad.” Emira shrugs “I’ll take the heat from them, just go have fun with Luz.” Amity nods “ok but why ?” Emira chuckles, she ruffles Amity's hair “because mittens despite everything you’re my sister and I care about you, so just hurry up.” Emira pushes her in the room and she closes the door. Amity thinks, she looks through her closet and looks for clothes. She puts on a white dress with pink edges, puts on a pink overcoat. She looks at herself in the mirror and thinks. She looks at her ponytail and at her brown roots, she undoes it and lets her hair down, making her brown hair more visible. She shakes it out and puts a hair clip in, she nods with scarification. She opens the door and Emira looks at her and chuckles “nice, now come on.” 

Back at the Owl House, Luz is getting ready for Grom as she’s listening to I want to be well by Sufjan Stevens, she combs her hair as she sings to the song. “I want to be well, I want to be well, I want to be well, I want to be well.” She looks at the mirror and turns to make sure her hair is good. She takes a container of gold glitter makeup, she looks at the mirror and applied it over her eyes. “And I forgive you even as you choke me that way With the pill or demon and shoulder shalom under conversation in tremendous weight of a crowd age outside dressed for murder.” She puts some gold streaks on her cheeks, she continues to sing “I’m not fucking around (well, I want to be well, I want to be) I’m not, I’m not, I’m not fucking around (well, I want to be, I want to be.)” She puts her suspenders around her shoulders as she gets her golden bow tie and ties it around, she makes sure it’s symmetrical. She puts on her tiara and pauses her music. She looks at the mirror and checks both sides of her face, she nods in satisfaction. She hears a knock on her door, she turns and sees Eda, a woman with white hair, gold eyes and pail skin, in her doorway “let me see how you look kid.” She takes a look at Luz, she smiles and nods. “Nice kid, you got flare.” Luz chuckles “thank you.” Luz chuckles but sighs She looks down “something wrong ?” Luz shrugs “I’m just a little nervous is all.” Eda scoffs “oh you’ll be great, you’ll show those suckers what style looks like.” Luz chuckles “thank you eda.” She pauses “when I was younger my friend and I had these big plans for going to prom and having the best night and well we never got the chance to do that. I just hope tonight’s my chance to see those plans through.” Eda pats her head “I’m sure you’ll have the best night ever and it’ll go out in a big explosive bang.” Luz smiles, “now go have fun kid.” Luz smiles and hugs eda, she smirks “ok fine.” She pats Luz on the back. Luz walks out “see you later !” 

At Hexside, Luz walks in the gymnasium and sees tables of punch with tentacles in them, balloons with eyeballs on them and an endless sea of kids on the dance floor. Luz holds her chest “huh so this is a dance.” She sees Willow in a pale blue green suit and Gus in blue black suit “Luz !” They run up to her “hey !” Willow looks at her “you look great, love the tiara.” Luz blushes “why thank you Willow, you look dashing.” Willow chuckles “thank you.” She stops and looks over Luzs shoulder “what ?” Willow points and Luz turns around to see Amity in a white pink dress with her hair down, Luz’s eyes sparkle as she blushes. She walks up to Amity and Amity combs the hair out of her face, “you came.” Amity smiles “of course.” Luz thinks “what about studying.” Amity shrugs “forget studying, I want to be with you.” Luz covers her mouth “oh Amity you’d put studying over me ?” Amity snickers “it’s whatever.” Luz smiles “aww.” They walk over to Gus and willow, “I like your tux willow.” She smiles “thank you, that’s a pretty dress.” Amity smiles, Luz looks at them and giggles. The lights go dark then suddenly turn on at the front of the gym. A humanoid cat with sunglasses, a red robe and a tie appears “hey hey what’s up crazy cats, I’m your host, beleth and it’s time for you all to get crazy on the dance floor. Let’s begin with a classic from a faraway land.” He holds up a record to a speaker and the speaker opens its mouth and devours it then starts playing love my way. The dance floor lights up with gold and pink lights as Everyone starts to dance to the music, Luzs eyes widen with excitement “I know this song !” Amity looks at her “you do ?” Luz nods “come on.” She willow and Gus head to the dance floor Amity follow but stops, Luz turns around. “You ok ?” Amity twirls her fingers “I just, Ive never danced before.” Luz smiles “well let me show you ?” She holds out her hand, Amity looks at her hand. She reaches for it but stops. “Hey it’ll be ok, I promise.” Luz smiles, Amity takes her hand. Luz guides her into the dance floor, she lets go. “Here just kind of move to the music.” Luz starts jumping up and down, swaying her hips, snapping her fingers, waving her arms around. Amity chuckles, she breathes out, she listens to the music and tries to move to the beat, she looks around and stops “I’m sorry I feel ridiculous.” Luz takes her hand “no you look you’re fine here.” Luz brings Amity’s hand on her shoulder and places her on amity’s hip and pulls her closer as they move to the music. “How’s this ?” Amity blushes “uh better.” Luz smiles “good.” They move together, Luz twirls her “oh.” Amity looks around and she sees some kids look at her and whispering, she slows down, Luz notices. “What’s wrong ?” Amity looks down “people are starting.” Luz thinks, she smirks as she closes the distance between them “let them.” Amity tightens her grip on Luzs hand “because you know what I see ?” Amity shakes her head “I see a cute brunette with mint green hair having the time of her life dancing with her girlfriend.” Amity’s heart sinks “can we really be...” Luz nods “ai mi amor anything is possible in....” The solo kicks in, she shouts “LOVE MY WAY !” Amity grins as Luz twirls her, she chuckles and Amity laughs. All the people staring fade into the background as Luz is the only thing Amity can focus on, the feeling, it’s almost dreamlike. She’s feels as if she’s flying, the dance floor turns into blue clouds as Amity and Luz float higher and higher into the night sky. They twirl together in front of a thousand shinning stars as Luz brings Amity closer, they gaze into each other’s eyes and chuckle. Luz brings her in for the kiss as they float back down onto the dance floor as the clouds dissipate. They sit at one of the punch tables as the music rages on. Luz looks at Amity and she looks back at her, she grins. “That was fun.” Amity nods “yeah.” Luz thinks “it was just as perfect as I hoped my first dance would be.” Amity looks at Luz “you haven’t been to a dance before ?” Luz chuckles “well technically I’ve never been to a school dance, I’ve had plenty of dance parties with myself.” Amity chuckles “you didn’t have to lie.” Luz nervously laughs “sorry I just wanted you to think I was cool so you would be my date.” Amity chuckles “you’re already cool Luz, you have nothing to prove.” Luz nervously laughs “I guess so.” She stands up “yeah well I still got some dancin left in me, want to come ?” Amity shakes her head “uh no I’m all danced out.” Luz thinks “I could stay with you if you want.” Amity shakes her head “no it’s fine I don’t want to burden you, go have fun.” Luz chuckles “ok but you’re not a burden though, you know that right ?” Amity nods “yeah.” Luz shrugs “ok i'll be back Amor.” She winks and goes to the dance floor, Amity looks down and sighs. “You two are cute.” Amity turns and sees Boscha in a dark green dress, she sits down next to Amity. “Uh thanks.” Amity rubs her shoulder, Boscha smirks “it’s really cute what you’re doing.” Amity glares “and what is that ?” Boscha turns to her “this face you’re wearing you’re really trying to be like them.” Amity blushes “it’s not a mask.” Boscha scoffs “whatever when you get tired of this come find me.” Amity clenches her fists “why can’t you see that this is me ?” Boscha rolls her eyes "because this isn’t you, you don’t care about petty distractions like this or her.” Amity’s eyes widen, she stands up and gets in her face, she gives Boscha an intense glare “enough ! I’ve had it with you for once I’m happy and I won’t let you insult her or anyone else ever ! Do you hear me ?!” Boscha grins “there she is, that’s the real Amity.” Amity steps back, Boscha chuckles “have fun with your girlfriend.” Does air quotes, she leaves laughing, Amity sits down, her breath starts to feel heavy. She fans herself, trying to calm down but nothings working. Luz notices Amity freaking out, she walks over. “Hey are you okay ?” Amity trying to catch her breath, she shakes her head “no I’m not.” Luz sits down next to her “do you want to leave ?” Amity shakes her head “I’ll go, you can stay.” Luz scoffs “Amity, I want to make sure you’re ok.” Amity stands up “I’ll be fine.” Luz shakes her head, she looks into her eyes “Amity it’s fine, I’ll walk you home or whatever the gentleman thing is to do is.” Amity sighs “ok.” Luz nods “good, I’ll go tell Gus and willow goodbye and then we can head on out.” Amity nods as Luz says bye to Gus and willow, Amity looks at Luz hugging her friends and sighs.

Later they’re walking home through the woods. Amity looks down as Luz is walking beside her, Amity sighs “I’m sorry Luz.” Luz chuckles “uh for what ?” Amity shrugs “you were having fun at Grom and now you’re here with me.” Luz shakes her head “Amity I promise you it’s fine, I’m here because I want to be and I want to make sure you’re ok, I mean you are okay right ?” Amity shrugs “I guess.” Luz looks concerned at her “you know you can tell me anything, right ?” Amity nods “I know.” Luz smiles, she takes Amity’s hand “ok good because if we are going to be together, I want you to know everything, I want to be there for you, no matter what.” Amity smiles “thank you.” They reach Amity’s house “is this where we part ways ?” Amity nods “I think so.” Luz rubs her shoulder “well see you tomorrow.” Kisses Amity on the cheek, Amity blushes and smiles “see you at lunch.” Luz waves goodbye Amity looks at her house and gulps. She quietly opens the door, the lights are all off. “Psst mittens.” She looks over and sees Emira standing in the darkness “Emira ?” Her back is to Amity “did you have fun at the dance ?” Amity nods “uh yeah.” Emira chuckles “Well that’s good however I thought I made it clear that you were to focus on your trainings.” Amity’s heart sinks as she hears a snap and the lights turn on and Emira vanishes into green fire. She sees her father sitting in a chair glaring at her, Emira and Edric in a magic green box and their mom shaking her head. Her dad gets up and approaches Amity, she steps back. “I thought we had a understanding.” Amity trembles “we did I just wanted to go to a dance, why is that so bad ?” Her father's eyes widen “it’s bad because you’re falling behind, you’re distracted, unmotivated and what’s worse you’ve dragged your siblings down with you.” She points to them, Emira shouts “dad it was my idea, I thought it’d be funny to make her to go the dance.” He cuts her off “silence !” He turns to Amity “You're failures I can handle but to make your sister lie to me like that.” He looks away and says, “It breaks my heart.” Amity looks down, he sighs “I showed you mercy and you took advantage of it and for that you must be severely punished.” He snaps his fingers and four good witch Azura books appear, amity’s heart sinks “no !” Her father shakes his head “these books are distraction, they’re ruining you and your siblings. And for your own good they must be purged.” Her father draws a green circle in the air and the books are consumed by green fire until there is nothing left, the ash falls before her. “I expect you’ll be more focused from now on, go to your room and we will forget this.” Amity looks through the ash, she picks it up, tears form in her eyes, the ash falls through her hands. “Did you not hear me ? Go to your room !” Amity looks at the ashes, her breathing getting heavier and heavier with every breath. Something sparks inside of her, a feeling of pure rage that quickly grows into a fire. She clenches her fist as she holds the ash close to her, she glares at her father “no.” He turns around “what did you say ?” The fire grows and grows, a raging fire building inside of her her entire life “answer me !” Something inside of Amity just snaps, the fire erupts as Amity clenches her fist “I said.” She shouts “NO !” Her eyes burn with a pink fire as her scream cracks the glass, breaks the magic box holding Edric and Emira and forces everyone back into the wall. Amity holds her chest, her heart feels as if it’s about to explode “Uh Amity maybe you want to calm down ?” She glares at Emira, she yells “silence !” Amity gives her father a glare of pure rage “you.” She flies him over to her, he tries to break her grip but can’t. “You destroyed my books, my friendships, me, why ?” She pauses, tears run down her cheek as saying these words are killing her. “Why do you treat me like this !? All I want is for you to love me, to make you proud ! Why wasn’t I enough ?” Her father looks away, her eyes fill with rage “answer me !” His father scoffs “oh grow up Amity ! You want to know why I did what I did ? To make you better, it’s what my father did to me and his father before him. And you know what it works. You were weak Amity, you would’ve been dead the moment you walked out the manor unless you were strong, like me. And look at you now, I was worried you’d be a lost cause but now I see your power, I mean I can’t even break out of your grip and that scream never seen magic so powerful before.” He smiles at her “I used to look at you and see a half witch but now I see my daughter as someone worthy of my name. I’m so proud of you Amity Blight,” Amity steps back, she shakes her head “no.” She looks at herself in the cracked window “what did you do to me ?” Amity starts sobbing “I thought that’s what you wanted Amity ?” Her tears start to evaporate off her face, she glares at him “I used to be happy but now.” She collapses and grabs her hair “now.” Pink fire starts to form around her, Emira and Edric look worried “uh Amity ?” Amity starts to tremble “I’m a monster.” The fire expands then contracts, it builds, then explodes.

Luz is walking through the woods when she hears an explosion from a distance. Pink fire swarms in the distance, her eyes widen “Amity.” She runs back towards her house. 

Back at the manor a massive pink flaming tornado consumes their house. Edric stands in front of it and calls out “Amity ! Please come out, everything will be ok” no response, the fire grows, Emira notices “watch out !” She pulls him out of the way “what are we gonna do ?” Emira blanks, she runs to her mom who’s speechless “mom ? Any ideas ?” She shrugs “was she this angry the whole time ?” Emira rolls her eyes “yes ! Come on we have to fix it !” She shakes her head, Emira groans “ugh useless.” She runs up to their dad “dad come on we gotta calm her down.” Her dad thinks, “I can’t get through to her, her power is beyond mine, truly incredible.” Emira sighs and glares at him “I’m sure she’ll calm down Emira.” Emira rolls her eyes “what do you know !” He scoffs “don’t talk back to me !” Emira groans “can it dad !” Her dad tries time hell at her “hey don’t ignore me.” She ignores him “there has to be something that will calm her down.” Luz runs in “Emira what’s going on ?” Emira smiles “Luz thank god !” Luz runs up to her. “Luz it’s Amity.” Her dad cuts in “is that a human ?” Emira groans “dad !” Luz is confused, she looks at the fire cyclone “What about Amity ? Where is she ?” Emira points “Amity’s in there.” Luzs looks at the massive pink flaming tornado her eyes widen “she’s in there !? Luz you have to go in there and get Amity to calm down if you don’t she’ll burn out.” Luz panics “burn out !” Luz holds her head Emira nods, her dad cuts in “What’s she gonna do, she has no magic ?” Emira clenches her fists “dad ! She’s the only one who Amity will listen to !” He scoffs “what her !?” Emira yells “yes ! Because she cares about her ! god what is wrong with you ? Don’t you want to save your daughter ?” He nods “of course but I think Amity can handle it, she’s proven that to me.” Emira shakes her head in disbelief “that’s the problem we did this to her and now we have to fix it and she’s our best bet !” Their mom looks over, she listens to what they’re saying. He looks at Luz, he sighs and shakes his head “no this creature is not the solution if anything she’s the reason...” Their mom comes over and taps his forehead and he collapses and passes out “that’s enough of that.” She walks over to Luz “can you really help her ?” Luz shakes her head “I don’t know.” Emira places her hand on Luzs shoulder “Luz you can do this ok ? Just be the good person you are, she’s counting on you.” Luz thinks, she gulps and nods “ok.” Emira nods “good, Edric !” He nods and they stand together and draw a blue light circle in the air and it materializes a shield around Luz. “This should keep you safe from the fire,Luz you can do this.” Luz nods and she walks into the pink fire. “Okay Luz you can do this.” She enters the cyclone and inside the fire is a million colors all colliding with one another. “Huh focus Luz. Amity, gotta fine her.” She wanders the wreckage of her house, she calls out “Amity !” She walks to a wall and sees a burnt family portrait, Amity’s face scorched. Luz climbs the wreckage of the stairs, she turns a corner and sees glowing pink light from a door. She walks to the door, feeling the heat from the glowing light. She opens the door “uh Amity ?” Luz walks in on Amity with eyes burning of pink fire, she looks at a portrait of a younger her, she puts her hand on the portrait as it burns. “You ok ?” Amity looks over at Luz she sighs as tears run down her cheek that evaporate off her face. “You shouldn’t be here.” Luz walks up to her, she steps back “Amity I.” Luz stops “Amity ?” Amity shakes her head “don’t come any closer.” Luz stands in place Amity looks away “you should go Luz.” Luz shakes her head “I’m not going anywhere, please let me help you.” Amity shakes her head “Just go away, before I ruin you too.” Luz walks forward “Ruin ? Amity you don’t ruin anything.” Amity groans “look around you !” She gestures around them “Luz I come from poison, poison runs in my veins.” Her arm trembles as her veins burn with pink light “and I destroy everything and everyone around me, so just GO !” Luz gets pushed back by her voice “Amity please let me help, I know we can fix this, if you just talk to me.” Amity shakes her head “you can’t fix this !” Amity gets consumed by fire and vanishes, Luz runs after her but isn’t quick enough. The pink fire flies onto the roof, Luz breaths out “ok Luz it’s just climbing a tree except everything is on fire.” She starts scaling the mansion walls to the roof. “That’s it keep going Luz, you got this, you just gotta talk to your girlfriend.” Luz grabs a gargoyle but it breaks and she’s left hanging by one hand, she looks down and the ground is blazing, her eyes widen. She breaths out, she looks up and sees a ledge she can use to hoist herself on the roof but it’s out of her reach. She thinks “if I swing myself I could grab onto the ledge or.” She looks down at the fire, she gulps “I’ll take my chances. Don’t worry Amity I’m coming.” She swings back and forth trying to build momentum. “One...two....three.” She swings and lets go and grabs the ledge and swings her leg onto it and hoists herself up. She catches her breath “can’t believe that worked.” She gets up and walks around the roof, her foot gives into the roof. She pulls her foot out “right gotta be careful.” She carefully walks across the roof, she looks around and sees Amity standing at the edge of her roof as she looks upon the pink cyclone of fire she’s created. Luz walks over to her “Amity !” She doesn’t turn around “Amity you have to tell me what’s going on.” Amity holds her shoulders “I use to be happy, why can’t things go back to the way they were ? I just want to be well.” She turns to Luz, tears running down her cheek then evaporating. She holds her chest in pain, and collapses onto the ground, something inside of her is tearing her apart. Luz walks over, Amity holds out her hand “don’t !” Luz panics “Amity you need help.” Amity grovels in pain “don’t you see ! It’s too late for me, I ruined everything, I can’t ruin you too.” Luz shakes her head “you’re not ruining anything Amity please listen, we can fix, I know we can, we have to !” Amity looks at Luz, she wants to believe Luz, Amity reaches out to Luz but her eyes burn again as Amity screams and holds her chest. She falls over and Luz catches her, Luz starts to panic “no no no” Amity holds Luz’s face “I’m sorry.” Luz starts to cry, she shakes her head “don’t.” Amity tries to smile but it’s weak “I’m sorry I couldn’t be who you needed.” Luz shakes her head “Amity please don’t leave me.” Luz wraps her arms around Amity and holds her tight “I can’t lose you...not like Beth.” Her eyes widen “Beth.” She remembers something. She’s remembers back at school worth Beth, she reaches her hand out to Beth “look I know I messed up but I can fix this.” She slaps her hand away “fix this ! How ? The damage is already done !” Luz snaps back into the present, she looks Amity “I can’t fix this, I get it now.” She holds amity’s face so she and Luz’s eyes meet “Amity listen to me, look I understand, I really do. That feeling inside of you, that crack, that damage that was done.” She pauses and sighs “after you go through something like that how are you suppose to come back from that ?” She stares at Amity, Amity looks at Luz “and I don’t think you can, nothing can fix what happened to us and yeah that sucks but it also means you’re not alone Amity, just because something bad happened doesn’t mean something good can’t happen. And I know I can’t heal the hurt that you feel Amity but I will be there for you no matter what because I love you, cracks and all.” Luz stars sobbing, she feels Amity’s hand on her cheek and looks at Amity. Her eyes stop burning as the fire stops midair and the whole cyclone freezes. “You love me ?” Luz chuckles “I’ve always loved you.” Amity eyes fill up with tears as she wraps her arms around Luz and hugs her “I love you too. Thank you so much.” Luz chuckles “it’s ok, I got you Amity.” Amity sobs as the pink fire transforms into rain that puts out all the fires out, Luz pats her on the back “I got you.” Emira, Edric and their mom all look into the sky as the rain pours down. Emira looks at the water curiously “huh.” Emira looks up and sees Amity and Luz walk out the wreckage of their house. “Amity !” Emira and Edric fun towards her, they hug her “are you okay ?” Edric checks her, she slaps them away “I’m fine ed geez.” She sighs “but thank you.” Her mother walks up to her, she kneels down and sighs “I’m sorry Amity..I didn’t realize you felt that way, things will be different I promise.” Her dad comes up “Remarkable Amity, I’ve never seen such power before with the proper training you’ll become the most powerful witch on the boiling isles in no time.” Amity scoffs at him “no I’m never doing that again, I’m through with magic.” Her dad scoffs “with that kind of power you must harness it.” Their mom cuts him off “enough ! If she says she’s done then she’s done.” Their dad laughs “unfortunately that’s not how this works, I call the shots.” Edric and Emira stand with their mom and light fire in their hands “you were saying.” Their dad tenses up “hmm.” He sighs “fine ! waste your potential if that’s what you want, do whatever you want I don’t care.” He storms off, Amity sighs, Luz notices she holds her hand and smiles at her. Amity smiles at her she hugs Luz, Emira and Edric hug her as well, followed by their mother, the rain stops. 

A week later, Amity reads a good witch Azura book. She sits under a tree as the sun begins to set, her brown hair with green tips blow in the summer breeze. Suddenly Luz comes down swinging from a tree, startling Amity. “Luz ! Where did you come from ?” Luz shrugs “over there.” She points to the owl house they see Emira and Edric practicing magic with Eda. “Just wanted to let you it’s almost dinner.” Amity nods “um thanks.” Luz smiles “of course.” Amity smiles, the branch luz hangs from gives way and she falls on her head, Amity covers her mouth “are you okay ?” Luz gets up and rubs her head “yeah why does that always happen ?” Amity chuckles “well gravity will do that to you.” Luz giggles “yeah.” Luz sits next to Amity, the sunsets on the horizon as they gaze at the beautiful site. “It’s beautiful.” Luz smiles, Amity looks at Luz “yeah it is.” She looks down “thanks for everything Luz, letting us stay at your place while they rebuild our house.” Luz smiles “of course, anything for mi amor.” She winks, Amity chuckles “yeah.” She sighs, Luz raises an eyebrow “something on your mind ?” Amity twirls her fingers “it’s just you know...I don’t know what to do.” Luz cocks her head “about ?” Amity sighs “all of it...my path used to be so clear that but now after everything it’s all new, it’s so terrifying.” Luz smiles and wraps her fingers with Amity's “I know the unknown is scary but whatever your path is, I’ll help you figure it out, we’re in this together.” Amity smiles “but for now this sunset is pretty nice.” Amity looks upon it “yeah.” Luz leans her head on amity’s shoulder, Amity looks over and smiles, she leans on Luz as the sun sets.


End file.
